fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Duma
Duma (ドーマ Dōma, Doma in the Japanese version) is the final boss of Fire Emblem Gaiden. Profile Duma and his sister, Mila, are the sibling gods who reside in the continent of Valentia, he is patron deity of Rigel who is worshipped as the God of War (戦神, Ikusagami), but is denounced as an Evil God (邪神, Jashin) by the people of Zofia for his harsh teachings. In Valentia's early days, he came into violent dispute with Mila over their beliefs: Duma believing mankind should strive for power and Mila believing that mankind should be led towards peace and pleasure. Eventually, the two came to a pact that divided the continent between them, the north to Duma and the south to Mila, although their heavy involvement led to the people of Rigel becoming too cruel and the people of Zofia becoming hedonistic. Thousands of years later, Duma supplies Rigel's king, Rudolf, with the Falchion in order to seal Mila. After the war begins, Duma's priest Judah attempts to sacrifice Celica and her army to him, which prompts Alm to rush to her aid, and into battle with Duma. After his defeat, Duma entrusts the fate of Valentia to Alm, and then falls into a great slumber with Mila. Duma and Mila's faiths are merged into one religion afterwards. In Fire Emblem Awakening, the Demon's Ingle is said to lay on top of Duma's remains. Though, this is somewhat odd, as Duma was defeated in a location that would be closer to the Mila Shrine Ruins in Awakening, and was lying dormant rather then being deceased. While the Valm general Pheros refers to worshiping Naga and Mila, there is no mention of Duma, despite his religion being merged with Mila's at the end of Gaiden. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Base Stats Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats |-|Normal= |-| Hard= Overall It should be noted that he cannot be defeated without the use of the Falchion wielded by Alm. Duma will not take damage past 52 HP with other weapons. However, Nosferatu will still be able to do damage, due to an oversight in the coding caused by the weapon's hard-wired 50% hit rate. It should be also noted that the final map in ''Gaiden is one of the few maps where Megaquake occurs, activated by Duma. Trivia *Duma is one of the several final bosses in the series with the ability to move around their exclusive maps. The others are Idunn, Fomortiis, Ashnard, Garon, and Veronica. *Duma has the second highest HP total of any enemy in the series at 182 HP, losing only to Anankos. However, Duma has all of his HP in a single unit, while Anankos splits his HP between multiple parts. *There is a unique animation if Alm attacks or defeats Duma with a sword. When attacking Duma, Alm will jump up and slash Duma's eye instead of his usual animation. For the final blow, Alm will attack before Duma fully rises, throwing away his shield, jumping and stabbing Duma's eye. *In Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Mila and Duma are stated to be exiled Divine Dragons. However, it is not explained how Duma came to have tentacles and a single laser shooting eye embedded in his forehead. ** This makes Duma the only named dragon in the series to not use Breath to attack. ** Oddly Duma's powers appear to be based on Darkness and the Earth element, unusual for a Divine Dragon. Gallery File:Mila Duma Mural.png|Mural of Mila and Duma. Duma's symbol.png|Symbol of Duma. File:Doma (Manga).jpg|Duma in his Dark God form as he appears in the Fire Emblem Gaiden manga. File:Doma and Mila (Manga).jpg|Duma and Mila reunite as seen in the manga. File:MeiAttackSealed.png|Mae being unable to damage Duma due to his HP being below 52. File:AlmSpecialAnimationvsDuma.png|Alm's special attacking animation when finishing Duma. File:DumaBattle.png|Duma's status screen portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:DomaEyeBeam.png|Duma's battle model in Gaiden. Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters